The invention relates generally to collapsible hangers and, more specifically, is directed to a collapsible and extensible hanger adapted for mounting in the headliner of an automotive vehicle.
Hanger hooks are commonly provided in the headliner of automotive vehicles, typically these hanger hooks are disposed above and to the left and right of the rear seat of the vehicle. On long trips these hooks are used to store clothing in the back seat and it is common for businessmen to leave a coat hanger on one of these hooks for storing a sport coat or suit jacket and preventing its wrinkling while he is driving. Although this practice is common, use of a loose coat hanger in this manner presents a potentially hazardous situation if the vehicle is involved in an accident.
Collapsible and folding hangers are found in the prior art. Collapsible hangers are characterized as being extensible and collapsible from use to storage positions, the hanger folding into itself somewhat to create a substantially smaller package during storage. Folding hangers, on the other hand, are characterized as hangers which are hinged or otherwise simply pivotable upwardly to a storage position that is out of the way. Prior art hangers of the folding variety are found in the prior art which are adapted for use in automotive vehicles. These structures normally comprise a conventionally-shaped wire hanger, or the like, which is pivotally mounted or hinged to a bracket which is adapted for mounting on the headliner of a vehicle. Problems with such prior art folding automotive hangers stem from the fact that they present hazardous projections on the interior of the vehicle which cannot meet modern head impact criteria, which are designed to protect the occupants of the vehicle during an accident. Furthermore, the construction of these prior art folding vehicular hangers is expensive and aesthetically displeasing.